


Every Little Thing You Do Is Magic

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [10]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Awkward Dates, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Descendants 3, Romance, Short One Shot, dating mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Evie wanted the perfect first kiss, but is there really such a thing? One-Shot.[Prompt 9. A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Doug & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Mal (Disney)
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Every Little Thing You Do Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Disney properties.
> 
> @Five_seas graced me with one of my favorite pairings in _Descendants_ \- and, believe it or not, Evie is one of my favorite characters in the franchise (though I don't write her character - or Doug's - as often as I'd like). I speed-wrote this while listening to "One Kiss" from the _Descendants 3_ movie, and listening to it makes me want to fill in the blanks of the relationship between Doug and Evie. Rather than tackle that big wondering in this fic, though, I thought about what ways I could get Evie and Doug to share this more couple-y dynamic. I hope it's an enjoyable take on these lovable characters.
> 
> The title was inspired by the song "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" by The Police.
> 
> The link to the original kiss prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

First kisses had too much expectation attached - or, at least, that was how it went for Evie. Even though her mother had been a villain through and through, the woman had stressed above all: _”You must snag yourself a prince.”_ And so Evie had spent much of her adolescence pining for the idea of a caped, crowned prince to ride into her life on the back of a white horse. It was cliche, but it had happened to Sleeping Beauty, hadn’t it?

And when Evie had arrived in Auradon, her eyes had been all too open, every sense on the prowl for that one fine specimen that would promise her a castle and a crown and lots of pretty dresses.

What she hadn’t expected was to find herself charmed by the son of one of Snow White’s dwarves. Maybe she thought it might last a month, as high school romances tended to fizzle, but she and Doug had made it all through to graduating from Auradon Prep.

And, damn it all, their first kiss - a real True Love’s Kiss - had been blemished by a sleeping curse from Audrey’s brief stint with the dark side.

Mal was the first one to hear about it, once things had died down enough following Audrey’s downfall. “It’s not fair,” Evie had said, blotting her cheeks with an embroidered handkerchief. “I had the perfect plan, and it involved roses of all sizes and colors, and - and-”

Sighing, Mal sat down beside her and took Evie's hands in her own. “Evie, it’s just a kiss,” she said. “And the good thing about kisses is that there will always be more to come.”

Evie gave a watery sigh. “It was supposed to be _special_ , Mal.”

“And what about it wasn’t special?” Mal asked. “You _broke a spell_ by kissing him. That’s pretty special, if you ask me.”

Smiling at the memory, Evie had to nod. “I thought it didn’t work at first,” she said. “And I was so _mad_ at him for teasing me like that…”

“See? There’s the bright side. A great story to tell your grandchildren.”

But Evie shook her head. “I don’t know, Mal. I just expected - fireworks, butterflies, confetti, _something_. Like a commemoration.”

Mal sighed, but she still managed to smile. “You’ve read too many storybooks. But I’ll tell you what: why don’t you two go out on a boat ride on the Enchanted Lake? Then you can do your little reenactment or whatever you wanted to do.”

“A boat ride?” Evie pondered the prospect. “That didn’t work so well for the queen of Atlantica, did it?”

Mal shrugged. “I’m all out of good ideas, Evie. It’s bad enough I have to plan a _wedding_ now.”

Evie actually managed a real smile at that. “That’s why you have _me_.”

Mal returned the smile with one of her own. “The best maid of honor I could ask for,” she said. Then she pulled out one of the binders Evie had brought with her. “Now, let’s talk color palettes.”

*

Doug too was surprised at the prospect of a boat ride. “Are you sure?” he asked. “You’re not very outdoorsy. Remember that time we tried hiking? You broke the heel off one of your shoes.”

Evie laughed, even though the memory stung a little. She had _loved_ those shoes, and she hadn’t been able to replace them since they had been limited edition. “The fresh air will do us some good,” she said. “And, really, it’s a lovely day.”

Doug eyed her thoughtfully before saying, “As my girlfriend pleases.”

The word _girlfriend_ from Doug’s lips never failed to make her smile.

By the time the royal limousine - on loan from Mal - arrived at the Enchanted Lake, the summer heat made Evie worry her make-up would melt right off her face. She applied another layer of her red lipstick before they made their way to the boathouse for a rental.

As they settled in the boat, which was a bit more rickety than Evie would have liked, she smiled sweetly at Doug sitting across from her. “We can take turns rowing.”

Doug made a show of flexing his arms. “What, are you doubting these well-toned arms? I bet I could beat Gaston at an arm-wrestling match.”

Evie laughed and shook her head. “Maybe at an out-witting match,” she said, “but otherwise? You may be a little lacking.”

Doug grinned at her as they began to row away from the shore. “I’m good at other things, you know.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I know how to make you smile in a hundred different ways,” he said.

“Are you telling me I’m too easily pleased?” she asked, lifting her chin and trying to look unmoved.

Doug didn’t answer for a few strokes of the oars. “You’re always yourself with me,” he said, his voice considering, “so I think you know that you can be who you are without being judged.”

She was quiet for a long moment. “I did always have to put on airs,” she conceded. “It comes with having a former queen for a mother, I suppose.”

“I’m really lucky,” Doug said, his voice contemplative. “If Ben had glimpsed you first, you might have been queen of Auradon in a few weeks.”

A blush came to Evie’s cheeks. “I realize now that I wasn’t looking for a prince. Or a crown. I just...wanted someone to understand me. You know?”

This time, Doug smiled softly. “Makes perfect sense to me.”

Across the distance, they stared at each other - and Evie felt her heart begin to drum in her chest. _This is it._ All she had to do was lean forward, and she would press her lips to his, and then they would have a redo of their first kiss-

What Evie hadn’t planned on was that she and Doug would _both_ move at the same time, causing the balance of the boat to tip over and dump them into the sun-warmed water of the Enchanted Lake.

Evie spluttered as she resurfaced. It was a good thing Uma had taught them how to swim when they had been kids on the Isle. Then she looked around, frantic to find Doug and make sure he didn’t drown.

A moment later, his head bopped out of the water as he coughed. “We have to stop meeting like this,” he said. “First a spell, now a capsizing. What next? A battle with a dragon? Maybe one of Mal's long-lost cousins?”

Evie had to laugh, the moment was so absurd.

She lifted a hand to cup his face. “You’re such a dope,” she said, right before she kissed him as they floated in the Enchanted Lake.

Evie had heard stories about the Enchanted Lake’s properties - everything from broken spells to magical cures to mermaid lairs beneath the waters - but it also seemed to amplify the power of True Love’s Kiss. Despite the water and her clothing-soaked state, she felt warm inside as she and Doug kissed, making up for all the times there had been almost-kisses and noses bumping into each other and lilts of embarrassed laughter.

Breathlessly, he whispered against her mouth, “I love you so much, Evie.”

She smiled, relishing each and every kiss. “I love you too, Doug.”

It may not have been perfect, but this moment - mishaps and all - was theirs.


End file.
